Checkmate
by munyo
Summary: My version about the last battle in Gundam Seed Destiny.


**Before you begin to read this**** story… I am from Hungary so there will be some grammar and spelling error I tried my best but it is hard to write in a foreign language… Still I hope you will like this story. It is about the final battle in Gundam Seed Destiny how I think it could have been. Please let me know what you think! This is my fist Gundam fic as well as my second fic I have ever written. **

**Checkmate**

"We have to go and destroy the Requiem, Kira!" Athrun shouted in the communicator. He was sitting in Justice.

Kira nodded but he couldn't take his eyes from the Eternal.

The Archangel was fighting the Minerva and seeing that Athrun and he was the Eternal's fighter if they leave to destroy the Requiem the Eternal will be out without any protection. His heart jumped with fear.

"Lacus..." He murmured.

Athrun frowned. Of course, he was worried about the Pink Princess too, but they really had to leave.

"We will be fine Kira! You have to go and save Orb." Lacus' gently voice came from the communicator.

"But..." Kira began uncertainly. His mind told him to go but his heart wanted to stay.

"You can trust me kid, I will protect this ship, maybe I am not as good as you, but I know some tricks too." Andrew Waltfeld said from beside Lacus.

Kira hesitated for a moment.

"Come on Kira!" Athrun said again.

"Go." Lacus said smiling one of her sad smiles.

Kira sighed and turned toward the enemy's basis.

"Be careful." He whispered and sped after Athrun.

"You too." Lacus whispered however, the connection already disconnected with the Freedom and Justice.

--

Durandal saw as the two Gundams left the Eternal.

"How very... interesting... I wish Shinn or Rey would be still out there..." he murmured watching his chessboard.

Suddenly he noticed Rey's Gundam on one of the monitors. It was flying toward their base.

"Sir, I am on my way back." Rey said.

"No wait! I have a very important mission for you." The Chairman smiled. Finally, everything was like he wanted it to be. "We are close to win this game, giving a checkmate."

--

Athrun fought the Gundams protecting the entrance of the base. "Go on Kira! I will go after you as soon as I am done here!"

"You need help." Kira said firing at a Gundam.

"No! We can't lose any more time! If they fire the Requiem... Orb will..." Athrun shook his head.

"Athrun..." Kira said.

"Please Kira…"

Kira nodded then turning around he flew to the base.

--

"We have to do something." Lacus said nervously.

"Trust them Lacus." Andrew answered.

"I do, but they need time. We have to keep them busy till they reach the base..." A deep frown appeared on her forehead. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the older man.

"Is your Gundam on this ship?"

"Don't even think about it Lacus." He said without taking his eyes from the monitor.

"They would be after me..." Lacus explained.

"You don't know how to fight in a Gundam and the kid won't take it kindly if I let you out there."

"I have to help him." Lacus whispered stubbornly.

"The best way to help him is if you stay here where you are... somewhat safe."

Sighing Lacus sat back on her chair her worried eyes never leaving the monitor where she saw the Freedom last.

--

Kira ran toward the place where he knew Durandal were. The other man stood with his back toward him.

"Well isn't it the Ultimate Coordinator, Kira Yamato?" The chairman turned while Kira aimed the pistol at him.

"You have lost Durandal." Kira said firmly looking in his eyes without blinking.

"Is that so?" the other man said mockingly.

"Do you play chess Kira?" He asked as if they were old friends chatting.

Kira raised an eyebrow. Was this man mad?

"Well it is a very complicated game just like a war." He explained not even looking at Talia who arrived and aimed her gun at Kira.

Kira didn't flinch. "You shoot and I shoot down the chairman." He said not glancing toward the woman.

Talia didn't answer. He was an ultimate Coordinator so his reflex was probably much better than hers was. If she pulls the trigger, he will shoot down Gilbert before the bullet reaches him, that wasn't a question. However, she didn't put the gun down. If Kira shoot, she will shoot him down too.

"You have pawns, solders not very important but still a weapon to use against your enemy." The chairman continued.

Athrun arrived, aiming his gun at Talia. If they weren't in the middle of a war, he would have laughed. Kira aiming his gun at Durandal, Talia at Kira and he at Talia.

"Now we are all here I see." Gilbert smiled then went to his chessboard.

"Your enemy yes... You know when you play a game you are the King itself 'course if he falls you lost. Then there are the castles like the ships, like Minerva, Archangel or the Eternal. They are strong defenses. You have powerful bishops and knights as well. It is wise to attack them." He murmured glancing at Athrun and grabbing the white bishop.

"But there is something else you have to focus on if you want the defeat the white king."

Athrun watched the scene confused and scared. The white King was Kira and he was probably the knight or the bishop.

"You think you have to beat the King but you can't beat him easily. No-no, if you want to win you have to be wiser. You have to beat his most powerful alliance. The King is just a powerless pawn without his Queen now isn't he? You can't make great moves with him if the Queen isn't around to protect him. Therefore, your true enemy is the Queen. You beat her and soon enough the King will fall too." The chairman smiled.

"Seeing the current situation, you lost your Queen long ago." Kira said bitterly implying at Meer.

"Yes but I play this game differently. I use another tactics, you know. I do not depend that much on my dark Queen. Not like you." Gilbert grinned.

"You still lost Durandal. Checkmate if you would like to use this stupid game for an example." Athrun said.

"Now-now. I am very interested how your King will take the loose of his Queen." Gilbert smirked and looked at the monitor.

Kira felt his heart beating fast. Behind the Eternal was Rey's Gundam aiming at the ship... Aiming at Lacus...

"Now the question is who makes the next move." Gill said.

Kira couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. He was way too far away to protect her, to warn to her.

Athrun was frozen with fear too. Gilbert was right. If they lose Lacus, they lose the war. Kira might kill Gilbert in his madness but eventually he would lose himself too. If they lose Lacus, he will be defeated too like many others. Like Andrew or Murrue... The lot of people who believed in Lacus and Kira.

"Rey..." Gill talked really slowly.

"Yes sir!"

"We can end this now. Shoot the-" Gilbert's eyes went wide then he collapsed on the floor motionless.

The same time Kira winced with pain and losing his balance, he collapsed on the floor as well.

Talia looked despairingly at them. This was... madness. What just happened? Crying out she run to the chairman.

Athrun was beside his friend as well. The moment Kira shoot Gilbert down Talia fired at him. The chairman was wrong as well as him. He had never thought Kira would be able to kill someone without any hesitation.

"Show me!" Athrun said nervously.

"I...I am... fine..." Kira said with obvious pain in his voice.

"Let me see your wound damn you!" Athrun shouted. Finally taking his hand from the wound, Kira glanced at the monitor. Good the Eternal was safe for now.

"It is quiet a deep wound but you will live." Athrun sighed wrapping some clothes around Kira's shoulder.

"Gilbert? Sir? Should I fire?" Ray confused voice came.

Kira and Athrun turned toward the monitor scared. It wasn't over yet.

"Come back Rey." Talia said suddenly. "Leave the Eternal alone." She murmured.

"But..."

"Go back to the Minerva!!" Talia shouted with tears in her eyes. "This war is over! This stupid meaningless war…"

"Don't... Do... Don't cry over me..." Gilbert's hand touched the woman's face gently.

"You... you we... were right... you can't... fight destiny..." The man murmured glancing toward Kira.

"The white... King... is... stronger... than you... think..." he smiled at the woman again.

"Go away you two. I will accompany this man's soul to the other world... But you have to go... don't let this war ever happen again... for his and your own shake... please..." Talia said turning toward the men.

"Capitan." Athrun tried but Kira interrupted.

"We will. I am sorry but I can't feel sorry for what I have done... I just... had to..." Kira said slowly. Was he a bad man for not feeling guilty for killing someone?

"You had to protect the one you love most... I understand it... and so does he I am sure... I did the same… I missed it but I wanted to kill you just like you wanted to kill him." Talia smiled a quick smile. "Go." she said finally.

Athrun and Kira run toward their Gundams. Kira winced from the pain in his shoulder but didn't stop. They had to leave before the base exploded. And he wanted to be with Lacus as soon as he could. To make sure she was all right.

Jumping in their Gundams, they sped toward space.

--

The explosion was big. Lacus bite her lips nervously.

"No signal of Freedom or Justice." Meyrin whispered quietly.

Lacus didn't answer, didn't blink just stared at the monitor. 'Please...'

The minutes felt like hours when suddenly Meyrin shout out happily. "Got them! The signal of Freedom and Justice! They are alive!"

Lacus had never ever felt happier than at that moment.

"Contact all the ships in space. We will end this war right here and now." she said smiling.

--

Hearing Lacus' voice was everything Kira needed. Her voice was strong but still gently, announcing the end of the war. He flew even faster toward Eternal when he noticed Athrun stopping.

"Shinn... I can't leave them there." His friend said then smiled even wider. "Go to your Queen. I will go after you." he said.

Kira nodded and turned toward the Eternal. It was a beautiful sight as all the Gundams headed back toward their ships signaling the end of the war.

Once he reached the hangar, he almost fell out his Gundam. He knew he lost a lot of blood but he couldn't wait any longer. He had to see her, to hold her...

Once he stepped out the Freedom Lacus run toward him and hugged him tightly.

"You are all right... you are all right..." she whispered brokenly.

Kira smiled in her hair and tighten his arms around her waist even though the great pain in his shoulder.

Pure and innocent Lacus... She had no idea in how much danger she was...

"Your shoulder!" Lacus cried out scared, noticing the blood running down his arms.

"It is all right, just let me hold you a bit longer..." Kira murmured and kissed her lips with love and passion.

**That was it for now. Maybe I will ****continue it or let it be a one-shot. Anyway, let me know what you think!**


End file.
